


[Podfic] Tirra Lirra

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: While the knights of Camelot are off having adventures, they remain unaware of the lady trapped in a tower, or of the lady of the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tirra Lirra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tirra Lirra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711341) by [trappednightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale). 



  
Image is of Dozmary Pool in Cornwall, legendary home of the Lady of the Lake.  
Image [© Paul Allison](http://www.geograph.org.uk/photo/840), used under a Creative Commons license.

 

**Length** : 16min 27sec

**Listen to streaming audio** :  
  


or

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Tirra%20Lirra.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tirra-lirra) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
